


A collection of works

by LucillaAurelius



Category: Gladiator (2000), The Water Diviner.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucillaAurelius/pseuds/LucillaAurelius





	1. Chapter 1

**The Water Diviner**

The guns fell silent, the bells fell silent. The only sound was that of weeping.

A whole nation crying for the lost. Brought together by grief.

Trying to picture a land far away, a lonely soldier lying in a bloody field.  Remember the lost, remember those who remain. 

They live with the horrors of war, we live with the grief.  A nation who stands as one will be strong enough to fight anything. 

 

**Lucilla**

I am a ghost by your side, the perfect imperfection. 

The shadow in your eye, the smoke you try to catch. 

I am the best thing to happen to you and yet the worse. 

My love will hurt you, but in the end it will heal you. 

To feel, to open yourself up, to believe. 

I am the assassin, I am the lover, I am the sister and the daughter. I am many things. But most of all I am love.... 


	2. Her

I can still remember the way she use to say my name.   
The smell of her perfume.   
The feel of her hair against my cheek as I kissed her.   
The feel of her skin against mine, our bodies entwined.   
Hearts beating as one.   
Her cold feet in the morning as we watched the sunrise.   
The way she would laugh at my silly faces.   
I miss her, I want her, but I never had her.   
She was never here.


	3. Just you

I have wanted you for so long that I no longer know if I can function without.

Every waking moment is controlled by the thoughts I have for you.

A thousand and one imagines crosses my minds eye

Your smile

Your grace

Your eyes

The awkward way you smoke when you know people are watching

Or the way you kick back when you know people are not

You have no idea on you talent

Your messy hair

Your messy clothes

Your messy mind

 


	4. Hatred

Those eyes so filled with hatred. Why?  
Because I love my brother, because I love you or because you loved me once?

I still remember the day....The day you asked me to marry you.   
The day my father sent you away.

Sadness then, I thought sadness now, but only hate.... hate because   
I am a woman, a princess with now power.


	5. My Son

My son ran to me. All smiles and happiness telling me about how my brother had promised him he could watch the games.

I wish I knew at that moment that my son would see his father for the first time. If only i had known that Maximus was still alive. I could have tried harder to save him. To keep him away from Rome. From a place he had pledged his life too and yet had never seen.


	6. Brother

I entered my quarters quickly and started to tear at my hair. Pulling out all the ribbons and pins, letting it fall to my shoulders.

My clothes got a similar treatment. I felt trapped in them and clawed at the silks as if they burnt my skin. How could i go on like this, pretending to be the good princess knowing he was down there locked away in darkness and filth. 

Finally after i was naked my knees gave way and i sank to the floor feeling sick with terror. Then came the words i was dreading all day.

"Domina, your brother waits by the door. He wishes to enter."


	7. Crying

She looked up from her writing desk to see the figure of her brother leaning in against her apartment door frame. 

"Brother you startled me. Please enter. I will order some wine." Her heart beat wildly as she covered up the letter she was composing to her now imprisoned lover. 

He looked up at her crying. 

"Why did mother have to die?" Her brother looked down at the floor sobbing.


End file.
